High School Love
by Rin-D
Summary: Kagome and her friends are in high school!
1. Default Chapter

Rin-d: hey every body i'm here with another story hope you like it

Larka the White Wolf: keh like anybody's gonna read this peice of shit story

Rin-d: hey i didnt ask you so shut-up

Larka: no i do no take orders from anybody including you so i will not shut-up

Rin-d: well fine dont i shall just have to talk to Fluffy-sama

Fluffy-sama: what do you want now human

Rin-d: dont know

Fluffy-sama: well then what do you want with me?

Rin-d: wouldnt you like to know

Fluffy-sama: no not really

Rin-d: dont lie you know you want to know

Sesshoumaru: hwy love what's up?

Rin-d: the ceiling

Sesshoumaru: i didnt mean it literally

Rin-d: oh, well n e wayz wut r u doin?

Sesshoumaru: its not WHAT i'm doin its WHO i'm doin

Rin-d: tears running down her face well fine if you want to be that way then i dont want to talk to you speak to you or hear from you ever again

Sesshoumaru: thats not what i meant

Rin-d: well what did you mean then, enlighten me

Sesshoumaru: i meant that whispers in ear

Rin-d: blushing oh i knew that

Everybody: riiiiight

Fluffy-sama: would you stop calling me "Fluffy-sama" my name is tom now use it

Rin-d: why should i?

Tom: because it is degrading

Rin-d: good

Tom: huffs indignantly

Rin-d: well on with the story

Disclaimer: Rin-d does not own Inuyasha or anything to do with Inuyasha so you better not sue Rin-d

Chapter 1

Kagome sat at her desk staring off at a certain someone hint hint, when a note popped her up-side her head. She turned around to look where the note came from only to e greeted with Sango's deep brown eyes.

_"What the hell is making you drool like that?" _the note read. Kagome wrote back quickly.

_"It's not WHAT is making me drool its WHO is making me drool," _she wrote.

_"Well who is it?" _Sango asked.

_"I dint think i should tell you you'll only laugh at me,"_ Kagome wrote.

_"No i won't," _she said.

_"Promise?" _

_"Promise," _

_"Ok i think I sorta like Sesshoumaru Inutaisho,"_ she wrote. After Sango was done reading it she burst out laughing.

_"Oh my God you don't know how preppy we sounded for a few," _Sango wrote.

_"Oh my dear sweet fucking god we do don't we ok first we should shred the note then burn it then chuck the ashes into our teacher's coffee," _Kagome wrote.

_"Hell yea that would be fun!" _Sango wrote.

_"Ok tomorrow I'll bring the ashes," _

_"Ok,"_ Just then the bell rang that signaled the end of that period.

"Whew i am so glad to be out of that class i cant stand that scrawny blonde headed bitch of a teacher!" Kagome said.

"Yea me neither," Sango and Miroku agreed.

"Now what was that about a scrawny blonde headed bitch?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I cant stand her," all three friends chorused.

"Oh i do agree," Sesshoumaru said as he absent-mindedly played with a strand of his long silky silver hair.

"Hey y'all just gonna leave me behind!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yup," the four stated in unison.

"Well gee thanks for the love you guys," he said dryly.

"You're not welcome," Kagome said as she went down the hall to her homeroom to get her books, and meet up with Rin.

"Hey Rin how was your weekend?" Kagome asked.

"A living hell," she said.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"Well first my mom started yelling at me for no reason, then my dad starts to throw shit at me for no reason and to top it all off i get grounded for absolutely nothing," Rin said.

"Well damn you could've just ran away to my house for the weekend and said you needed to study for a quiz or something," Kagome offered.

"Damn why didn't i think of that?" Rin said.

"Maybe because you aren't as smart as me?" Kagome said wittily.

"Shut-up and leave me alone," Rin said, then added "Ya know some people cant help that they are mentally slow,"

"Your not slow!" Inuyasha said.

"Your right not compared to you I ain't," she said.

"Hey that's not right I'm not slow so ha ha," Inuyasha countered.

"Ok fine whatever makes you feel better," she replied. After they got theit books they headed off to lunch. Lunch went off with out a hitch then they headed to science.

"I thought I went over this already class. You are not to speak unless you have raised your hand for permission!" Mrs. Harris said loudly.

"Ow damn ya know some people actually have sensitive hearing and cant stand the sound of loud bitches yelling in their ear!" Inuyasha yelled to the teacher.

"Inuyasha you will right me a 1600 word essay on why you shouldn't use profanity!" Mrs. Harris said hotly.

"Well you ain't getting that essay then cuz it's way too long," he said under his breath. After that incident nothing else happened through out the day and at then end of school they went over to Kagome's house (since it was the closest to the school) to sleep over.

Rin-d: well people there's the first chapter of High School Love hope you liked

Larka: nope they didn't so don't even say that

Rin-d: oh shut-up

Larka: no

Rin-d: well fine I shall ignore you then

Larka: fine with me

Rin-d: alright now that that's taken care of please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin-d: het people i have come back to y'all for another chapter, arent y'all happy?

Readers: chirp chirp cricket cricket

Rin-d: -.- well gee thanks for the support you guys I'm so flattered (sike!!!!!)

Larka: i told you nobody liked your stories

Rin-d: sticks tongue out and blows raspberries at Larka I didn't ask you so...blah (forget what i was gong to say)

Sesshoumaru: well gee that was a smart come-back

Rin-d: I know wasn't it?

Tom (aka Fluffy-sama): no it wasn't so shut-up and get to the story

Wuffa: hi everybody!

Larka: oh hey Shippou

Wuffa: ahem didn't you notice the screen it says Wuffa!

Larka: so

Rin-d: well i call her that for a reason cuz the actual Shippou is somewhere around here too

Larka: oh I knew that!

Everybody: sssuuurrreee you did

Rin-d: well on with chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Once they got to Kagome's house they all went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. In the kitchen Kagome turned on the radio to find all thier favorite song: Down with the Sickness by Disturbed (mine too next to house of 1000 corpses by rob zombie). Once the song started they all stated to sing along.

_**"Drowning deep in my sea of loneliness, broken, your servant i am. It seems what's left of my human side it's only changing in me. Looking in my own reflection when suddenly it changes violently it changes. Now there is no turning back now that you woken up the demon...IN ME!..."**_

"Kagome can you come here for a moment?" her mom called.

"Yea I'll be there in a minute!" she called. After she showed her friends where their rooms were she went to go see what her mom wanted. She went up on the third floor where her mom's room was located.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Yes I'm fine with you having friends over but could you please tell me before hand that they are here?" Aimee asked.

"Yes mom," Kagome answered. After Kagome was done talking to her mom she went downstairs to find everybody (save Sesshoumaru) huddling together talking.

Few minutes before

"Hey Rin who do like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she retorted.

"Because I kinda want to know so I could see if your free Saturday night," he responded.

"And why do you want to know that?" she asked.

"Because I know of this really cool club and I wanted you to come with me," he stated.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Um yea," he said nervously.

"Then yes I agree," she said.

"Speaking of which who do you think Kagome likes?" Miroku asked. (Sorry I forgot to mention him)

"I know who she likes," Sango said teasingly.

"Who?" they all asked at the same time.

"Well since Sesshoumaru isn't here I guess I could tell just the three of you," she said.

"Oh I think we know now," Miroku said.

"Well saves me the trouble," she said.

"Hey Miroku who does Sesshoumaru like?" Sango asked.

"Kagome," he stated simply.

"Ooo, that gives me an idea," she said.

"Just what exactly are you thinking about," Rin interjected.

"How about we play a little game of match making?" Sango suggested.

"Oh I get it now so you want us to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru to hook up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naw she wants us to sit here and pick our buggers even though we could be spending time trying to get a very good couple together," Rin snapped sarcastically.

"Really I was pretty sure that she wanted to get my brother and Kagome together," he said stupidly.

"Oh my god Inuyasha how in the seven hells can you be so fucking dense!?" Rin shouted harshly.

"I don't know," he said. Just then Kagome walked down the stairs to fond her friends like that.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh we were just discussing things," Miroku said a bit too quickly for Kagome's liking.

"Ok whatever y'all say, hey dose any of you know where Sesshoumaru is?" she asked.

"Um I think he went to take a walk and that he'd be back in a bit," Sango said.

"Oh ok then," Kagome said.

Rin-d: hey people this is the end of chapter 2 so give me some feed back would ya?

Momo: hey wutz up?

Wuffa: the sky

Momo: but we're in Rin-d's house

Wuffa: so it's still the highest thing in the universe

Rin-d: I wouldn't be so sure on that I think Naraku takes the cake for that

Momo: hey I like Naraku

Larka: how can you I mean he is evil but he gives me the creeps shivers

Rin-d: well anyways review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin-d: hey everybody i'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!

Larka: so who cares?

Sesshoumaru: i do so shut-up

Larka: why should i?

Rin-d: because he said so!

Sesshoumaru: yes because i said so

Tom: that still doesnt answer her question

Sesshoumaru: ya wanna know why then i shall tell you she sould shut-up because i am her superior and she should listen to her superiors

Larka: oh i kinda forgot about that

Sesshoumaru: yea i kinda figured

Rin-d: alright peoples behave all of you!! now as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted, i have the third capter to High School love

Chapter summary: the matchmaking begins!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it

Chapter 3

"So now that sesshoumaru is back how about a game of truth or dare!" sango suggested.

"Alright!" kagome and rin shouted.

"Aw man do we have to?" the guys asked.

"Yup!" the girls yelled.

"Alright to kagome's room!" rin yelled. The headed up to kagome's room and when they got there the girls claimed the bed and made the guys sit on the floor.

"Alright who goes first?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How about Miroku?" sango suggested.

"Ok i'll ask Kagome. Kagome truth of dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she said.

"Alright i darer you to kiss sesshoumaru," he said.

"Wha-what?" she stutterd.

"You heard me," he answered.

"Fine," she said hotly as she walked over to sesshoumaru. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and tried to pull away but sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome gasped which gave sesshoumaru the perfect chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. The others seeing this quietly slipped out of the room to finish the game without them. Kagome soon got over her shock and started to kiss back. Pretty soon an all out war of tongues had begun. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Whe-where did the others go?" she asked nervously.

"I guess they went somewhere else to finishe the game," he said with a pretty blush across his face.

"Well i guess we should go and find them," she said nervously as she started heading for the door, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Did you want to kiss me?" he asked.

"Well if i didnt then i would've pulled away," she said.

"So does that mean you like me?" he asked nervoulsy.

"Maayybe," she drawled out.

"Oh ok then," he said, to her he looked rather down cast but to anyone else he would looked just the same. 'Thank god i have spent so much time around him' she thought.

"Of corse i like you you big goof!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, he complied by wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Well i think we should go play some more," he whispered in her ear.

"Yea i agree," she mumbled into his chest. With that said they went to go find the others. Once they found them they were bombarded with teasing questions.

"Well it seems that y'all enjoyed that little dare," Miroku said suggestivley.

"Oh shut-up you hentai!" Sango shouted as she slapped him across the face.

"Now who's turn was it?" Rin asked.

"Mine. Rin truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare," she said.

"i dare you to run around outside in you bra and panties," Kagome said.

"WHAT!!!!!" Rin yelled.

"i dare you to run aroud outside in your bra and panties," Kagoem repeated. Rin scowled knowing the consequencesof not completing the dare.

"fine if i must," she said defeatedly. She then headed to the bathroom and striped down to her undergarments and put a robe on. Once that was accomplished she headed outside. Everybody stood on the front porch and watched her dance around in her undergarments.

"Well that cirtainly was a beautiful show," Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison. Rin ran in the house and put hr clothes back on and continued the game.

"Sango truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Alright who is it that you truly admire?" Rin said. Sango blushed.

"Uhhhh...Miroku," she blurted out.

"Well that cirtainly calmed my nerves," Miroku said.

"Alright Sesshoumaru truth or dare?" Sango said.

"Dare," he said smoothly.

"Alright i dare you to give Kagome a lap dance," she said.

"Ok fine with me," he said. He got up and proceded to give Kagome the lap dance of her life.

"EVERYBODY DINNER IS READY!!!" Kagome's mom said.

Rin-d: alright how was that everybody?

Wuffa: good i think

Larka: it sucked

Momo: good i guess

Tom: humph

Sesshoumaru: i dont like giving other people lap dances!

Rin-d: oh calm dowm Fluffy-sama

Sesshoumaru: Fluffy-sama?

Rin-d: yea it's your nick-name dont you like it?

Sesshoumaru: yes i like it but i dont think you should use that nick-name in public

Rin-d: anyways please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Rin-d: hey everybody! I got a new chapter up!

Larka: oh yay I am so excited hint the sarcasm

Rin-d: oh shut up and leave me alone you know you like this story as much as everybody else does so just piss off. Jeez what crawled up your ass and died?

Larka: wouldn't you like to know?

Rin-d: no not really

Larka: I would be kinda worried of you did

Rin-d: well then you don't got to be worried cuz I really really really don't want to know

Tom: what the hell am I doing in this pathetic humans story again?

Rin-d: oh fuck off you act like you are so big and bad and like you are above everybody

Tom: I am

Rin-d: damn what's up with everybody their acting like somebody shoved 50 feet sticks up their asses

Tom: I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using foul language I do not like it

Rin-d: oh piss off you cock-suckin ass lickin mutha fuckin piece of shit

Tom: snarls

Rin-d: awww does poor Fluffy-sama not like bad words well then how about I list the words that Fluffy-sama doesn't like so people please pay attention clears throat fuck shit damn piss bitch bastard hell ass cock.....gets slapped by Fluffy-sama

Tom: well that shut her up

Rin-d: you god damn son ofa butch what the hell was that for I didn't do shit to you and your just gonna slap the shit out of me ya know I get enough of that from Larka over there jesus fuckin christ almighty!

Tom: well I told you to stop with the foul language

Rin-d: well I don't bow down to anybody and I ain't got to listen to anybody so piss off and pull that huge ass fuckin stick out of your ass FLUFFY-SAMA!

Tom: I swear to god if you don't stop with the fluffy-sama crap I will slice your stomach open and take out your guts and feed them to a cat

Rin-d: I will not listen to you I will just ignore you from now on now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

When dinner was done they went back up-stairs to get ready to watch a movie.

"Hey what movie do y'all want to watch?" Kagome asked.

"Um how about Resident Evil," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Yea I agree!" everybody said at once.

"Alright Resident Evil it is then!" Kagome said as she went to take the DVD out and put it in the DVD player. After it was in she went and sat on Sesshoumaru's lap to watch the movie.

"Wow that was awesome," Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

"Yea I liked the part where that homicidal bitch of a computer let that experiment out to kill everybody," Rin said.

"I liked the part where that Matt dude started to transform into one of those things," Kagome said. After everybody was done talking about the movie they went outside to play a bit of basketball.

"Alright how about boys against girls," Inuyasha suggested.

"Ok fine then. What are the rules?" Kagome said.

"None other than the first people to get to 20 pts wins," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Ok," the girls agreed. With that they went to it. Sango threw the basketball into the air. Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped. Kagome smacked the call to Sango and Sango dribbled the ball down to her and the girl's side of the court. Miroku saw this and ran down to where she was to block her Sango passed to ball to Rin. Rin caught it and ran to the free throw line. Rin shot it and the ball did a swirly into the goal.

"Hell yea! We are awesome!" the girls exclaimed.

"I wouldn't count on it for long," Sesshoumaru stated calmly. He ran and caught the ball and dribbled it down to the other side of the court. And this continued for about another hour, going back and forth between the girls and boys gaining a goal till they were both at 19 pts each. Rin and Inuyasha were facing off, each of them sweating slightly.

"Inuyasha you ain't gonna win this game I promise you that," she stated fiercely.

"Please I am the best basketball player here," he said in a cocky tone. He reached to grab the ball from Rin's grasp but she had been too quick and passed it to Kagome who caught it and ran down to her end of the court and shot it but it was blocked by Miroku. Miroku had the ball and ran down to his side but half-way there he was stopped by Sango who knocked the ball out of his hands and passed it to Rin who ran and shot it at the goal and it almost missed it but it bounced off the backboard and bounced into the goal.

"Well it seems we win boys!" the girls shouted.

"Yea yea shut up and stop rubbing it in our faces," Sesshoumaru said.

"No we won after y'all boasted about being the nest at basketball," Kagome responded.

"Fine then we'll just have to eat all dessert while y'all are out here bragging," Inuyasha teased.

"WHAT NO Y'ALL WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed as they went into the house after the boys to eat some of Kagome's mom's dessert. By the time they got there the boys were sitting up at the island in the middle of the kitchen eating some of Aimee's famous peanut butter pie.

"Well it seems we have beat you at one thing at least," Miroku said teasingly.

"Oh shut up y'all got a head start," Sango complained as she went to grab a plate and a piece of pie.

"So," Inuyasha stated dryly as he shoved the whole piece of pie in his mouth.

"I wouldn't have shoved that piece of pie in your mouth like that," Sango and Rin suggested.

"Why not," he asked with his mouth full. He silently chewed for a minute then raced to the fridge and chugged the whole gallon of milk.

"That's why Kagome's mom's peanut butter pie is probably the richest pie in the country," Rin said. Sesshoumaru paused for a second in his fast paced consumption of Aimee's pie, then he continued but at a slower pace.

"Here let me got y'all some glasses of milk maybe that would help," Aimee said.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi!" the group said simultaneously.

"Oh it's no problem," she said as she handed them each a glass of milk. She laughed as she watched them gulp down the milk. After they were done eating they went off to take their showers. After showers they went to bed.

Rin-d: alright I know it was kinda short and kinda boring but I have writer's block so that was the best I could come up with

Wuffa: it was fine to me!

MoMo: I don't think it was boring

Larka: it sucked

Rin-d nobody asked you!

Larka: once again I don't care if you asked me or not I still told you so fuck off

Rin-d: no I don't want to so shut up and go away okies people please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Author's Note

Rin-d: hey everybody how are y'all doin this is just a little author's note to tell y'all that i aint dead

Larka: like anybody would notice cuz the dont read your stupid story so dont waste your breath on an apology

Rin-d: would you just shut up! nobdy asked you so mind your own buisness! oh and by the way i am over at my grandma's house and i left my story on my computer at home so i will try to get it up asap (that is if my parents will let me get on the net)

Larka: well if somebody wouldnt have gotten on the wtong site then maybe you wouldnt be having this problem!

Rin-d: shut up that was an accident!

Tom: wtf am i doing in this pathetic human's story again!

Rin-d: cuz i put you here!

Tom: well take me out of it!

Rin-d: ok so now that y'all know what is happening i will leave y'all alone.


End file.
